


交轨 03

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu
Summary: 原作世界的鸣人与平行世界的鸣人互换的故事，甜虐，HE发于lofter，存档用





	交轨 03

三．  
鸣人坐在餐桌前，盯着盘子里的半根黄瓜以及四片番茄，肚子不堪折磨地发出抗议。

“你们忍者不用吃饭也能活吗？”佐助把煎蛋慢条斯理咽下，开始分尸一根烤肠，骨节分明的手指修长白皙，肤质细腻，一看就是娇生惯养活了二十五年。

不过这个时候，朋友的手再好看也没办法当饭吃。鸣人惨笑一下，颤颤巍巍叉起一片番茄。

好酸。  
他的脸皱成一团，完全不明白佐助为什么喜欢吃这玩意。

“这就对了嘛，多吃蔬菜对你有好处，以后女朋友给你口的时候，味道也不会太难闻。”佐助吃完了烤肠，心满意足地清扫起铺了满满一盘子的番茄片。

鸣人的手抖了抖：“口……是我想的那个意思吗？”

“嗯。”佐助喝了口玉米汁，粉嫩的舌头故意以慢速舔了一圈嘴唇。

不行了……才和这个宇智波佐助相处不到半天，原本自己挚友高冷又干净的印象已经快被磨成一张纸了，任由这个满口黄梗的家伙涂抹。

而且太不正常，太不正常了！  
佐助怎么忍心把冰箱里最后一个鸡蛋和香肠吞下肚子还逼迫他吃黄瓜番茄这种东西啊！他虽然和这边的漩涡鸣人是什么炮友关系，但上了那么多次床没有一点感情吗！怎么忍心这么对我啊！原世界的佐助，我一生的挚友，拜托赶紧找到办法把我带回去吧！

鸣人艰难地啃食番茄片，内心的咆哮快要具象化。

“我先出门了，你要待在这儿还是出去随你。”吃饱喝足的佐助拉开椅子站起，把餐具放进水池，嘱咐道，“顺便把盘子洗了。”

呆愣愣举着叉子的鸣人只得目送他走向玄关，腿不受控制地跟着他一块儿动，正在打领结的佐助皱了皱眉，面色不悦。

“你那副舍不得妈妈离开的三岁小孩的表情是什么。”

鸣人欲哭无泪：“我说啊，你好歹顾及一下我这个异世界的人吧，我要靠冰箱里的三个番茄过一天吗？”

佐助奇道：“过一天？你怎么确定我还会再回来？”

“……”鸣人彻底无话可说，垂下脑袋，“你一点都没有我的佐助可爱……”

打好领结，佐助换上皮鞋拎起包就要出门，一听到这句话，眉头也不皱了，转过头气哼哼道：“抱歉，我脾气就是这么差，不过现在你的宇智波佐助，应该正和我这个世界的漩涡鸣人亲亲我我，干得热火朝天呢。”

“……我和佐助才不是那种关系！我们是朋友，朋友！”

佐助假装掏了掏耳朵：“他当年也是这么对我说的，到了床上就不喊朋友，喊宝贝了。”

鸣人惊恐又绝望地捂住脸，只能祈祷这个小祖宗还是赶紧出门吧，别补刀了，他的三观禁不起折腾。佐助也懒得多说，冲他洒脱地挥挥手就走了。

一定要赶紧回去！不仅为了他自己的小命着想，也为了那一个世界佐助的贞洁！

下定决心凭一己之力寻找突破口的鸣人神色严峻，大有当年为了宇智波一族的真相怼遍长老团时的魄力，他回到自己醒来的房间，仔仔细细翻了一个小时，把人家衣柜都翻成了一个垃圾堆也没找到什么线索。

……毕竟时空忍术这种东西，说到底和佐助的轮回眼有关吧，他不找到把自己换回去的办法，自己也只能老老实实留在这里。

鸣人沮丧地垂下头，一屁股坐在地板上，把这个世界里漩涡鸣人的衣服叠好，一一放回衣柜。

“看不出来，这个世界的我还是挺会收拾的嘛，品味也和我很像。”鸣人絮絮叨叨，一个人待久了难免会自言自语，他烦躁地抓抓头发，忍住变出几个影分身的冲动。

一件深色的浴衣与衣柜的其他衣服画风明显不同，鸣人顿了顿，直觉告诉他这件浴衣的主人是宇智波佐助。

“啧，变态，居然还私藏别人的衣服。”想到目前为止佐助口中的鸣人，这个根正苗红的火影候选发自内心嫌弃起来。

然而他的手刚碰到浴衣，就察觉到有什么被裹在浴衣中。

鸣人的脑中闪过无数个可能性，最可能也是最让他兴奋的就是某种空间传送的媒介，他迫不及待抖了把布料——掉下来一个相框。

“……？”鸣人失望地捡起相框，疑惑这种东西为什么会被藏在浴衣里，但相框上的脸却让他一愣。

那是这个世界的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，穿着一模一样的T恤和外套，鸣人的胳膊搂在佐助的肩膀上，靠着那颗黑色脑袋，笑得十分开心，佐助嘴角边的弧度没那么大，但也可以看见眼底里的一滩柔水。

完全是恋人的状态嘛。

鸣人觉得自己受到了欺骗，什么炮友，是故意逗他玩的吧，笑得这么开心还不是恋人吗？自己的佐助可很少很少露出这种表情啊！

他心有不忿，摸到衣柜的其他角落，又把桌子，床底找了个底朝天，最后一共捞出了五个这样的相框。成果颇丰的鸣人将相框摆在桌上，一张张欣赏过去，有两个人对视微笑的，有鸣人偷亲佐助被红着脸掐脖子的，有两个人闭眼接吻的，还有牵着手走在雪地里的。光是这么看着，都能感受到两位恋人之间的甜蜜。

鸣人傻兮兮笑了很久，仿佛是在看自己和佐助谈恋爱，从头顶扑哧扑哧冒出来一串串甜泡泡。

“啊真好啊……”鸣人托着下巴，伸出一根手指，戳向照片里佐助的脸颊，“把照片藏起来，是感情破裂了吗？那炮友又算什么啊……没有爱的话，怎么叫做做爱呢？”

他手指一停，皱起眉，突然没了精神。

 

傍晚，佐助到底没那么狠心，把他一个人抛在这儿，打包了晚餐回来了。把两份拉面和其他菜式摆到桌上后，脱下西装外套松开领结的佐助走向沙发，踢了踢某条装死的大型狐狸。

“喂，吃饭了，拉面。”

他言简意赅地通知，听见拉面二字的鸣人眼睛一亮，嗖地一下冲进厨房，倒是把站在原地的佐助吓了一跳。他无奈地摇摇头，嘴角浮起一丝自己也未察觉的温柔。

鸣人一口气吃了大半碗拉面才缓过神来，像只可怜的小狼狗一样瞅着佐助：“你真够狠心，我的佐助可是看我饿了还会给我喂饭的那种哦。”句尾的炫耀已经藏不住了。

佐助吃得慢条斯理：“我也在阿姨罚他不许吃晚饭的时候送过便当。”

捕捉到某个字眼，鸣人拿筷子的手猛地一抖，汤汁溅出来不少。

“佐、佐助，你刚刚说的……阿姨，是、是指……？”他颇为小心翼翼地问道，语气中满是不敢表露的期冀。

佐助见他拉面也不吃了，还一副快哭的样子，有点摸不着头脑：“就是鸣人他妈妈，漩涡玖辛奈啊，你妈妈应该也叫这个名字吧？”

鸣人紧紧抿着唇，瞳仁比他初次见到赤身裸体的佐助时颤动得还要厉害，半晌，对他扯出一个难看的笑容。

“没错，是我妈妈的名字。”他眼眶温热，强压着内心翻滚的思绪，突然又想起了什么，没有了方才的退缩，激动又欣喜地问道，“那你的父母？你的哥哥呢？”

佐助更加茫然：“你问他们做什么，他父母在家吃饭，哥哥还没下班呢。”

这个世界……

这个世界居然如此地温柔。

鸣人在他纯粹透亮的黑眼睛的注视下，缓慢咧开嘴角。

心思敏感的佐助没错过他一系列反应，想开口问些那个世界的事情，但看到对面那个埋头吃拉面的人，以及掉进拉面汤的透明液体，还是选择把话咽回去。

但是——

“把眼泪擦干了再吃！恶不恶心啊吊车尾！”

轻微洁癖的佐助抽出两张纸，嫌弃地糊了他一脸。

“为什么这个世界里你也要喊我吊车尾？我早就不是吊车尾了！”

 

吃完饭，心情大好的鸣人主动收拾碗筷去洗，而他刚哼着小曲拧着洗洁精，就听见玄关处穿鞋子的动静。

心里一紧，鸣人不顾满手的泡沫追出去，果不其然，佐助一副整装待发的样子。

“你怎么又要走。”鸣人觉得很委屈了，自己都主动洗碗了，这个人难道就只是陪他吃个晚饭？不能再陪个睡？

佐助抱着臂，抬着下巴：“这是漩涡鸣人的家，我有自己的家要回。”他说着说着，他似乎想到了什么往事，咬牙切齿补充道，“你和我非亲非故，干嘛拦我，我就是要回家睡！”

鸣人沉默了，毕竟他的佐助早就没家了，更别说理直气壮提出回家睡这种事。他纠结片刻，（在佐助看来）很爽快地松口：“好吧，那你明天还来吗？”

“……看我心情。”佐助撇过头，给了个不清不楚的回答。

鸣人笑了笑，感觉像在逗小孩，忍不住伸手在他头上呼噜一把，被佐助敏捷地躲过，凶巴巴瞪了回来。

“晚安。”

“知道了。”

“多陪陪爸妈和哥哥。”

佐助不耐烦地摆着手：“这个不用你说。”抓起包就要出门，临走前，他乌溜溜的眼睛在鸣人挂着傻笑的脸上扫过，摸摸鼻子，还是软下口气，“你也晚安。”


End file.
